Maverick REV-6
The Maverick REV-6 is a single-fire Nerf blaster that was released in 2004 under the N-Strike series. This blaster comes packaged with six Micro Darts. In the United Kingdom, it comes with six Sonic Micro Darts. Details It is modeled after a revolver; it has one tactical rail on top of the blaster on the priming slide. The Maverick's turret advances counter-clockwise (when viewed from the front). It features a rotating turret, which holds six darts and partially flips out from the left side to reload. There is also a small sight on top of the blaster as well. Dual-wielding It is possible to dual-wield this blaster as a result of the slide mechanism's built-in attachment points. In the popular "string/lanyard" method, a length of thin rope or similar material is tied to the hole at the end of each gun's slide. This allows the blasters to be cocked by pulling them away from each other, causing the string to pull back on the slides. The string can be looped around the user's body to allow the guns to point forward while still pulling against each other. There is a different, less popular method of dual-wielding in which the top of the slides are put together and pushed in opposite directions, cocking both blasters. The advantage of using this method is that there is no restraint to the user's movement, therefore increasing mobility. The disadvantages to using this method are that it takes more practice, and it results in slower action in the act of cocking the blaster. Left-handed use For some people, the Maverick can be held in the left hand only. Holding the Maverick in the left hand allows one to reload quicker, as the index finger can be used to press the button that makes the chamber swing out. However, because the barrel swings out to the left, right handed users may have to go cross armed to reload, and making the reload process more awkward. Color schemes The Maverick has been released with the following color schemes: Maverick b.jpg|The original blue, yellow, grey, and orange Maverick. Nerf maverick.jpg|The standard N-Strike yellow, black, and orange Maverick. NERF N-STRIKCLEAR MAVERICK REV-6.jpg|The Clear Series clear and orange Maverick.|link=Maverick REV-6 (Clear) Mav so.jpg|The Sonic Series clear green and orange Maverick.|link=Maverick REV-6 (Sonic) Maverick Gear Up.jpg|The Gear Up orange, white, and black Maverick.|link=Maverick REV-6 (Gear Up) Nerf Whiteout Series Maverick - 03.JPG|The Whiteout Series white, black, and orange Maverick.|link=Maverick REV-6 (Whiteout) Modification Simple modification of the blaster allows the turret to fully flip out and rotate 360 degrees for easier loading (known as a "full barrel drop" or a "Russian Roulette mod"). Removal of the air restrictors allows for higher firing power. In addition, some Nerfers choose to buy a second Maverick, make the rotating turret come out completely, and reload the blaster using the second Maverick's turret. Value packs Exclusive to Wal-Mart and K-Mart is a two pack of Mavericks with twenty-four Sonic Micro Darts (under the Whistler Dart refill label). The Maverick also has a "double your darts" value pack that comes packaged with twelve darts instead of six. Reloading and firing To reload the Maverick, the user must first drop the turret by pushing the turret's button located on the left side of the blaster. When the turret is down, the user can place up to three darts in the barrels at a time, a total of six darts are loaded into the barrels. The turret must be placed back up into the blaster's shell; more skilled users can flip the turret up and into place with a quick flick of the wrist. The blaster can accept any dart type, including Streamline Darts. Tagger Micro Darts and Whistler Darts jam more frequently. To prime the blaster, the user must pull slide back and let it return to its original position. Pull the trigger to fire a dart. Review Trivia commercial.]] *The Maverick is featured as a weapon in the video games Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite. *The original blue version of the Maverick is noticeably more powerful than the newer yellow ones, primarily because of a better O-ring. Even if one modifies a yellow Maverick by removing its air restrictors, the blue Maverick is still more powerful. *Hasbro modeled its [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Megatron_%28G1%29/toys#Classics_.282006.29 Transformers Classics Megatron] toy off of the Maverick. Hasbro later modeled the Avengers Captain America Brigade Blaster after the Maverick as well. *In 2012, it was named the 2011 Boy's Toy of the Year in the United Kingdom by the Toy Retailers Association and the British Toy & Hobby Association. *The word 'Maverick' is used to describe someone who shows independence in thoughts or actions. This may be akin to the revolver-style design of the Maverick, a popular weapon choice for renegades and lone-gunman in media. References in other media *The Maverick has been used in the History Channel series Top Shot as a way for the contestants to unwind and have some fun. *Mojang, the developing company that makes the video game Minecraft, also uses Mavericks and other dart blasters to unwind on down time. *The original blue Maverick REV-6 has been used in an episode of the Nickelodeon television series Ned's Declassified. *The Maverick has appeared in an episode of the Disney Channel television series Shake it Up.. Gallery Originalmavbox.jpg|The packaging for the original blue/yellow Maverick, prior to it being named the Maverick REV-6. External links *Maverick REV-6 on the Nerf website *Maverick REV-6 on the Wal-Mart website *Maverick REV-6 on the Toys "R" Us website Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Reverse Plunger